1. Field of the Disclosure
An apparatus for providing electrical power to a vehicle accessory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatuses for providing power to vehicle accessories are known in the art. More specifically, plug and socket connector combinations have become increasingly popular to provide power to vehicle accessories like mobile GPS navigation units, mobile phones and MP3 players on various types of vehicles. One such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,812 to Eiro Moji which apparatus for providing power to a vehicle accessory including a plug that includes a housing which defines a cavity and an opening into the cavity. The plug further includes a tip assembly that is received by the opening of the housing. The tip assembly includes a positive terminal that extends along an axis between a proximal portion in the cavity of the housing and a distal portion outside of the housing for electrical connection with the vehicle accessory.
Such plug and socket combinations have become increasingly popular for use with open-air vehicles like motorcycles, ATV's, snowmobiles, convertible automobiles, pick-up truck beds, marine boats, farm tractors, etc. Since these vehicles are commonly exposed to rain, snow, hail, etc., there is an increasing need for improvements to such plug and socket combinations to make them more water-resistant, U.V. stable, vibration proof, oil and gas resistant, and glove friendly which will minimize damage to the plug and socket connectors. Additionally, since certain plug housing designs are better suited for particular applications, there remains a need for more cost effective customizable plug designs.